Tout s'efface
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen aï, One-shot. La douleur d'un amour non partagé...


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Tout s'efface

**Base **: Quand je l'ai imaginé, c'était Gundam Wing dans ma tête, mais vu comment je l'ai écrite, ça peut tout aussi bien être n'importe qu'elle autre série… -- 

**Genre : **One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi,flou total sur la personne qui parle…

**Couples **: Là aussi, ça peut très bien être n'importe lequel, à vous de vous faire une idée… 

**Disclaimer** : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson qui est de Patrick Bruel.

**TOUT S'EFFACE**

Tu m'as encore invité aujourd'hui.

Encore une soirée de torture pour moi.

Encore une soirée où j'ai du faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te voyais.

La soirée vient de se terminée et, comme d'habitude, nous allons rentrer ensemble.

**_Je vais t'attendre au coin d'la rue  
À l'heure où les lumières s'éteignent  
Quand tu auras trop dansé, trop bu_**

**_À l'heure où ne restera plus  
Que mon bras pour poser ta peine,  
On partira ensemble une fois de plus_**

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu voulais toujours que l'on rentre ensemble depuis que l'on se connaît. On n'habite même pas proche l'un de l'autre. Il y avait toujours l'un de nous deux qui faisait un grand détour pour raccompagner l'autre. Aujourd'hui, vu ton état d'ébriété avancé, c'est à mon tour de le faire. Je t'embarque donc dans ma voiture.

**_Tu m'embrasseras comme je déteste,  
Avec cette tendresse que tu mets si bien  
Entre toi et moi_**

Je te laisse en bas de chez toi et tu me dis au revoir en m'embrassant.

Sur la joue…

Comme un ami…

Un baiser si proche et pourtant si loin de l'endroit où j'aimerais qu'il soit déposé.

**_Bien sûr que le temps a passé,  
Que notre histoire est terminée...  
Peut-être, mais peut-être pas pour moi_**

Je sais très bien que nous avons rompu.

Que cela fait déjà pas mal de temps.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer.

**_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu reste là et rien ne passe...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_**

Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Oublier mes sentiments pour toi.

Je ne peux me contenter de ton amiti

**_Trois tours d'périph, fenêtre ouverte  
J'vois passer c'qu'on aurait pu être_**

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

Dans ce grand appartement vide.

Alors je conduis.

Sans aucun but.

Le vent violent, me frappant le visage à travers la vitre grande ouverte, me rafraîchit les idées.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'on aurait pu vivre tous les deux.

Si je n'avais pas tout gâcher.

Oui, je t'en veux, mais moins qu'à moi 

Si je n'avais pas été jaloux au point de te faire fuir.

Et fier au point de ne pas reconnaître mes tords.

Peut-être serions-nous encore ensemble…

C'est de ma faute si tu es parti.

Et c'est aussi de la mienne si tu n'es pas revenu.

**_Et puis pourquoi m'avoir rappel  
Pourquoi revenir me chercher  
Pour te voir rire, te voir pleurer sans moi..._**

Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je dirais que tu m'invites à ce genre de soirée juste pour me torturer.

Mais non, tu n'es pas comme ça.

Tu tiens réellement à moi.

Comme ami…

**_Tu veux pas d'moi, tu veux pas m'perdre,  
Alors ce choix, j'le fais pour toi  
C'est moi qui pars_**

Mais tu vois, moi, je ne peux continuer ainsi.

Je ne pas rester comme ça, à te voir sans pouvoir te toucher.

Je vais devenir fou si ça continue ainsi.

Il faut que je parte.

**_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu reste là et rien ne passe...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_**

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

**_Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu le disais, chacun sa place...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour_**

Ma place n'est plus auprès de toi.

Si je ne plus être proche de toi, il vaut mieux que je sois loin.

Sinon, je ne saurais plus tenir ma place.

**_Laisse-moi venir_**

**_De temps en temps  
Laisse-moi me dire_**

**_Qu'c'est comme avant..._**

Je reviendrais sûrement te rendre visite.

Et tu m'accueilleras sûrement comme si de rien n'était, en souriant.

Même si je vais sûrement te briser de nouveau le cœur en partant.

En n'acceptant pas ta seule amitié.

Mais tu me souriras quand même et nous aurons l'illusion que tout est comme avant.

Avant que l'on ne tombe amoureux.

**_Laisse-moi partir,_**

**_Même si je mens,  
Laisse-moi me dire_**

**_Qu'avec le temps..._**

Il faut réellement que je parte.

Que je m'éloigne de toi.

Si je m'éloigne, peut-être mes sentiments s'effaceront-ils…

Peut-être arriverais-je à t'oublier…

Peut-être tomberais-je amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

J'ai besoin de me bercer de ces illusions pour pouvoir te quitter.

**_Même si je sais_**

**_Même si je sais_**

**_Même si je sais... _**

Que rien.

Jamais rien ne pourra t'effacer de ma mémoire.

Pas même le temps qui passe…

**OWARI**

Voilà, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'avais une idée assez précise du background et je suis curieuse de savoir laquelle vous vous en êtes fait en la lisant sans aucune indication. Alors, s'il vous plait, reviewez-moi pour me dire à qui vous avez pensé en lisant cette fic !!! éè Siouplait !!! Dites-moi à qui vous avez pensé en liant ce texte, s'il vous plait !!!

Voilà ce que moi, j'avais imagin :

Babel : O.o

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Babel : J'ai écrit une fic sur Wuffy !!!! Moi !!!! J'ai écris une fic sur Wuffy !!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : C'est Wufei !!! Et puis, vu comment tu l'as écrite, ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre qui parle…

Babel : C'est vrai mais, dans ma tête, c'est toi qui parle !!!

Wufei : Jamais je ne serais pathétique à ce point !!!!

Babel : Ne jamais dire jamais !!! Tomber amoureux peut complètement changer quelqu'un !!!

Heero : Hn…

Babel _Prise koala sur le soldat parfait qui vient d'arriver_ : Tiens Hee-chan, Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

Heero : Je viens de lire ta fic et je trouve que ça ressemble assez à une lettre qu'il pourrait laisser avant de partir.

Babel : Toi aussi ?!!! J'trouve que ça fait assez journal intime aussi, ne ? Vous pensez pas ?

Duo : Hum… mouais, pourquoi pas ? Au fait, par qui s'est-il fait virer Wuffinou ?

Babel : Par toi !!! 

Duo : Moi ?!!! O.o

Babel : Vi, j'aime pas le 2x5, je préfère quand vous êtes juste ami !!!

Wufei : O.o Moi ?!! Me faire virer par le baka natt ?!!! J'y crois pas… --

Babel : Tu oublies que tu es encore fou amoureux de lui en plus !!!

Wufei : … La déchéance la plus totale… -.-

Babel : en plus, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, c'est la fic la plus rapide que j'ai écrite, même pas 50 minutes !!!

Duo : C'est fou ce que tu l'inspires Wuf' !!!

Wufei : C'est Wufei, Maxwell !!!! Et puis éloigne-toi de moi !!!!

Duo : Pourquoi ? T'as peur de tomber amoureux ? Tu sais, ça s'attrape pas comme ça !!!

Wufei : èé Tu vas mourir par ma lame !!!! _sort son sabre de son fourreau_

Duo : Hyyyaaaaaa !!! 

_Course poursuite dans tout l'appart'_

Babel : Ils sont fatigants, mais fatigants… -.-

Heero : Hn… -.-


End file.
